


Blue is the warmest color

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Pancakes, Polyamory, Warm, josh with blue hair, love and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: He likes those days off.All the smiles the evening beforehand, because everyone’s excited to spend a little time with their loved ones.He’s glad he has his two favorite people around. Jenna should tag along on tour more often.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tschulifee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tschulifee/gifts).



> This is the first time i'm writing something i would label as fan fiction. So enjoy <3  
> For my friend, hope you notice the little reference to,... well, to you <3
> 
>  
> 
> I should study, but instead i wrote this. It'd make me happy if it makes you happy.
> 
>  
> 
> sidenote: I listened to Sleeping at least 'Atlas: Year One' while writing this.

  
  
  
  
  


He likes those days off. All the smiles the evening beforehand, because everyone’s excited to spend a little time with their loved ones.

 

He’s glad he has his two favorite people around. Jenna should tag along on tour more often. Tyler is far more relaxed, he smiles cuter and his eyes crinkle more when he laughs. Josh feels more whole with Jenna. She makes him calm and bubbling over with joy at the same time. 

 

Not that Tyler wouldn’t be enough. It’s different, but hard to explain, so he never tries. Most people wouldn’t understand anyway.

 

The mornings are his favorite. They wake up, a little sticky from the night before. It’s all soft and warm and content. It’s always Tyler, who starts shifting at first, he’s always so restless. And then right on cue, Jenna starts chuckling, her shoulders shaking with small movements. That’s the moment Josh can’t help himself anymore, he rolls over so he’s laying on top of Tyler and wraps his arms around Jenna, crushing both of them at the same time.

 

Mornings are the times off slow, hot kisses. Lazy movements and shared breaths. Warm light, crinkled bedsheets and pastel colors. Silent laughter, whispered conversations and loving words. Caressing hands, swiping over bodies, never knowing where to stop. Inexplicable is the word Josh would describe his feelings with.

 

He can’t translate his thoughts in a way that would make sense to an outsider. He tried one time, but that’s another story.

 

His chest fills with hot lava, so hot it almost hurts. His eyes are always on the brink of tears. His nose is buzzing, his cheeks are red and blushing. His heart is overflowing with emotions. His hands are trembling with excitement. He is torn between wrapping them all up in a big blanket burrito, never leaving this bed, and jumping around, running full speed down the street and back.

 

Tyler's squished face is blowing raspberries in his shoulder. Jenna’s giggle developed into full blown laughter, she’s trying to catch her breath, her face a red mess. Josh is proud, he made these two his home. That will always be his biggest accomplishment in life. Nobody can take this away from him.

 

Jenna smirks at Tyler, who is glancing mischievously at Josh. One second later, Josh gets attacked from both sides. Gets turned over and around, tumbles, falls on his back, and is now crushed under a Jenna and Tyler shaped pile of limbs and laughter. They both grin at each other and turn back to look at him and the next moment he gets kissed on both cheeks. He is overflowing, drowning and flying at the same instant. Nobody says a word, if they notice the dew on his face.

 

Jenna slowly untangles herself from this heap of morning laziness. She puts on the lounge pants Josh loves the most on her. They are made of some kind of velvety fabric, it shimmers when she moves, but it’s soft and raspy at the same time. When she looks back, the two boys on the bed instantly make grabbing movements with their hands.

 

 

   _Tyler: "Come back, please, it’s already gettin cold."_

_Josh: "Yeah, Tyler’s right, pretty please, Jen. Lazy mornin means nobody leaves the bed before 12pm at least."_

_Jenna: "It’s already past 1pm you babies. Meet me downstairs in a few aaand maybe there will be pancakes. Whatcha say, huh?"_

 

 

Tyler grins so wide, Josh thinks his face might break. He himself can only make undistinct noises, that might imply affirmation. They roll around on the bed for dramatic effects. Jenna’s laughter echoes from the stairs. Her feet make distant pat pat pat noises. Josh can faintly hear the clack shhhhh of the coffeemaker warming up.

 

This is happiness. The boy in his arms. The girl downstairs. The warmth between his and Tyler stomachs. The warmth in his chest, when he hears Jenna’s peculiar sounds and noises in the distant.

 

 

_Josh: "I think I’ll dye my hair back to blue the next time. She’ll like it don’t you think?"_

_Tyler: "Just like in the beginning? She’d love it. She loves you… I love you! you know that right?"_

_Josh: "I do and i do too,… love you both, i mean, y‘know."_

 

 

Josh is not very good at addressing these kinds of things, he always blushes and stutters and makes things awkward, but Tyler just snuggles closer and blows kisses on his neck, his shoulder, his ear and one tiny peck on the corner of his smile.

 

Jenna’s head appears in the doorframe.

 

 

_Jenna: "I just had the best idea in the whole world if i say so myself"_

 

 

Josh smells pancakes. He sees Jenna’s mouth crinkling in a wide smile, her freckles dancing in the light on her cheeks. She comes over to the bed with an enormous plate of pancakes and three forks.

 

 

_Jenna: "Good idea huh?"_

_Tyler: "Best idea!"_

_Josh: "Bestest idea indeed."_

_Tyler: "We make such a good team."_

_Jenna, Josh: "Yeah we do!"_

 

 

Surrounded by pancakes and happy faces Josh thinks, this is love.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
